fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Twisted Metal 5: The Darkness Falls Upon Earth
An Movie That Covers The Events Of Twisted Metal 1,2,3 And 4 Characters And Their Vehicles Shadow The Hedgehog-The Shadow Rider Which Is Shadow's Tricked Out Motorcycle He Wants To Win To Have Calypso Granting Him An Wish Unfortunately For Shadow And Sonic Their Deaths Came At The Hands Of Sophie Kane In Jonathan's Flashback But They Both Lost Jonathan Washington-FT150 Ferrari His Car Is Fast Very Fast He Also Wants To Win During The Flashbacks Sophie Kane Noted That Jonathan Had Numerous Nightmares And Wants To Get Rid Of Them Jonathan Ends Up Winning The Tournament Sonic The Hedgehog-Sonic Car His Car Is Fast But Not Quite As Fast As Jonathan's Car Amy Rose-The Pink Getaway Car Amy Entered The Tournament But Finished 4th And Jonathan Finished First Miles "Tails" Prower-The Tornado Knuckles The Echidna-Red Rock (Hoverbike) Silver The Hedgehog-Silver G Force (Hoverbike Designed By Silver Himself) Blaze The Cat-Blaze's Speedster (Car) Twisted Metal 1: Demons Unleashed A Long Time Ago Demons Have Been Said To Take Over The Driver's Body And Cause Them To Go Insane And Mentally And Physically And Psychologically Unstable Causing Them To Kill Their Opponents Jonathan Was The Very First One To Encounter Them In Fact He Saw One Entering Amy's Body And Then She Was Mentally Unstable And Killed Jonathan In A Fit Of Rage But Unfortunately For The Demons Jonathan Soon Destroyed Them And Amy Was Sent To A Psychological Hospital For Testing And Care As It Turns Out Amy Was Suffering From An Disorder Called ACPD Acute Personality Disorder Which Caused Her To Kill Jonathan In A Fit Of Rage Amy Then Proceeded To Kill Herself Only To Be Brought Back To Life By Needles "Sweet Tooth" Kane As His 2nd Daughter Along With Sophie Amy Now Is Wearing Psychaotic Clothes And A Tanktop And Has Fire Coming From Her Hair But She Still Talks Normally As She Would Jonathan Got So Pissed At Calypso That He Unexpectedly Transformed Into Dark Sonic V5 The Twisted Metal Version Of Dark Sonic Only With Dark Purple Aurora Surrounding Him And Dark Purple Fur And Beat Calypso To Death Amy Then Calms The Enraged Jonathan Down Telling Him That It Is Her Jonathan Didn't Know What To Say He Begged Amy Not To Kill Him Amy Smiled And Hugged Jonathan Meanwhile Shadow As Usual Got Himself Into A Fight With Sophie "Sweet Tooth Jr." Kane And Was Brutally Murdered Amy Sensing Something Was Up Told Jonathan To Locate Sophie Jonathan Nodded In Agreement And So They Split Up Jonathan Then Finds Shadow's Dead Body And Sophie Laughing Evilishly Which Triggered "Dark Sonic V5" Jonathan Transforms Into Dark Sonic V5 And Sophie Says "Do You Really Think That He Can Beat Me" Dark Sonic V5 Laughed His Ass Off And Said "Heh I Can Beat You No Sweat" And The Two Begin To Duel It Out Meanwhile Amy Finds Sonic's Disembered Body Which Really Ticked Her Off And Amy Bursted Into Flames And Went After Sweet Tooth Shadow Somehow Revived Himself And Left The House In His Shadow Rider To Go Back To Mobius Meanwhile Dark Sonic V5 Had The Upper Hand Against Sophie And Finished Her Off By Killing Her Which In Turn Reverted Jonathan Back To Himself Amy Kills Sweet Tooth And Meets Up With Jonathan Who Was Exhausted Amy Pats Jonathan On The Back Amy Decided To Keep Her Look Permanantly Twisted Metal 2: Pure Chaos And Destruction After The Events Of Twisted Metal 1 Everything Seems To Be In Order Except Shadow And Friends Had Been Captured By Sweet Tooth Jonathan Was Asleep On The Couch When Amy In Her Normal Pink Hedgehog Form Informed Jonathan That Shadow And Friends Were Captured By Sweet Tooth Infuriated By This Jonathan Transforms Into Dark Sonic V5 Amy Then Transforms Into An Psychopathic Version Of Herself Named "Psycho Amy" And They Set Off To Find Sweet Tooth Once They Arrive Sweet Tooth Informs Them That Their Friends Were Under His Control Now Which Probably Set Dark Sonic V5 Off He Charges At Sweet Tooth Only To Get Knocked Out And Amy (Psycho Amy) Tries To Attack Him But To No Avail As She Would Be Put Under His Control Jonathan Now Helpless Can't Do Much To Stop Sweet Tooth He Was Kicked Out Of His Lair And Onto The Streets Where Sophie Kane Brandishing An Axe Was About To Kill Jonathan Until He Killed Her With His Signature Move "The Psychopath Flying Throwdown" Which Instantly Killed Her . After he had a very long friend waiting to meet Sophie in his pants Twisted Metal 3: The Hitmen Crew As It Would Turn Out Sweet Tooth And His Newly Minions Have Just Attacked The City And Is Causing Havoc Jonathan Was At Home With Knuckles Whom He Saved From Sweet Tooth's Control And Shadow Who Just Recently Escaped Sweet Tooth's Lair And Sonic Falls Through The Roof Along With Silver Who Is Jonathan's Friend Into The House Knuckles Suggested That They Should Be The Hitmen Crew Jonathan Instantly Catched On To The Idea So They Suited Up Gathered Their Guns And Head Out The Door Towards Their Car They Got In And Drove To The Location Of Sweet Tooth And His Minions Knuckles Shot 2 Of Them And Jonathan Snapped Amy Out Of It Amy Now Aware Of What Was Happening Drags Jonathan Into The Car And They Drive Off Leaving Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles And Silver To Fight Minions